


Help or trouble

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: Dean and Castiel are engaged and arguing over Tony stark and Steve Rogers. Meanwhile in another universe steve rogers and his husband tony stark are arguing over Dean Winchester and castiel.





	1. there goes my life

**Author's Note:**

> there are spoilers in here if you haven't seen much of supernatural or anything to do with the avengers. if you have seen them just know Either which way you guys rock for supporting all us aspiring writers. Thanks and please leave a comment if you like it or there something that seems wrong or out of place and please no hate, only love just like my boys. :)

"You have got to be kidding me. Tony just lets cap walk away. They are totally meant to be, its not like it was Bucky's fault that Tony's parents died." Dean was raging at the TV, again. Suddenly out of nowhere the remote went flying. "Deeaaan." Castiel whined. "You promised you wouldn't rage throw again if we watched another Avenger's movie. What was that?" Dean looked over at Castiel's over exaggerated pout. "I didn't rage throw. I simply emphasised my point in the matter that Bucky is not directly responsible. Tony totally should have forgiven him and then they could all be happy." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Technically Bucky did pull the trigger. So the death of the Starks is on Bucky's hands." Dean held up a finger. "Hand. Bucky only has one." Castiel shifted to glare at Dean. "You can clearly see that he has two Dean." dean glared back. "But one is made of metal, so if we are being technical, Tony's parents were not on Bucky because Bucky was also brainwashed therefore making him completely unresponsible." Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's hand. "But if we are being logical, Bucky is responsible because of the simple fact that he killed Tony's parents. Brainwashed or not. So he doesn't deserve Tony's forgiveness." Suddenly the door to the lounge banged against the wall making both Dean and Castiel jump. "are you two still watching that movie? Or did you finish and decide to argue. Here's the kicker its a moot point. Bucky is both responsible and unresponsible." Gabriel walked in holding Sam's hand and grinning ear to ear. "shut up Gabe." Dean snapped halfheartedly and he and Cas stood up. "We are gonna take over in here so you two go make up in bed or something." Gabe said pushing them out of the room with a snap of his fingers. "Pushy pushy." Dean tsked but they did indeed start walking back to their room. As they walked hand in hand, dean started suckling on the skin behind Castiel's ear. "Dean." Castiel said warningly. Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss Castiel when suddenly a black hole appeared and before anything could be said it was gone, and almost everything was back to normal.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why can't Dean and Castiel just get together already. They are totally in love." Steve Rogers said as he ran his hand softly through his husband's hair. The rest of the avengers giggled. "Steve," Tony said with a grin, "Just shut up and watch the show." Natasha shook her head. "Tony, Steve doesn't understand hint and foreshadowing. He needs to be shown face first what something is. Like when you asked him out after dropping hints for weeks beforehand." The avengers laughed as Steve went red and snapped back a quick reply. "I do understand but obviously these guys do not. Otherwise they would realise just how perfect they are for each other." Natasha grinned as the avengers started to get up. "We're gonna head to bed before Tony rages for you." Clint said with a grin. "I do not rage." Tony said with a grin. "I emphasise Steve's opinions." Clint grinned. "Whatever you say. Night guys. Now hurry up and kiss it all better so we can not get sleep tonight." The avengers grinned again and all headed off to their separate rooms. Tony grinned up at Steve as his husband leaned down to kiss him. "I love you so much." Tony said smiling as Steve's ears went pink. "I love you too." Steve said. He lifted the remote and clicked yes for 'continue watching?' Tony leaned up to kiss Steve when suddenly a black hole opened and two very familiar men fell out of the hole.


	2. So many lies!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After showing up in a completely different universe Dean and Castiel have to navigate it and find their way home. But when both worlds are seen to be in danger, they must team up with the avengers and save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, stay with me on this, I know it's probably not the greatest, this is one of my favourites. I am changing things up a bit like keeping Jack around because Jack is my boo who must be protected. we also have original Bobby around because I just can't say goodbye to the actual dad of the boys.  
> I do have to say that I am in no way placing blame on Steve or Tony or Bucky for Civil War, just giving the different opinions. So please no hate.

Dean was shifted around and around until he managed to get a hand linked with Castiel's and then they were suddenly deposited on a very hard floor. "Son of a-" Dean started just as he heard the sound of something powering up. He slid himself in front of Cas and looked up at the perpetrator only to have his jaw drop. "Holy shit! You're Tony Stark!" Dean said standing up. Tony glared at Dean. "And you are?" Dean turned to the voice to see Captain Steve Rogers. "Shit Cas, It's them! Holy fuck, I think I might pass out." Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and looked levelly at the two men before turning his head to see the rest of the avengers rushing in loaded with weapons. "Dean. I do not believe we are in our world anymore." Castiel said.

"Wait, wait wait. Hold up. You two are from a different universe?" Clint said in disbelief after being updated on the situation. Cas and Dean nodded. "How did you get here?" Steve asked. Dean shrugged. "We don't know. You're the ones who brought us here. You tell us. And if you could send us home that would be great." Wanda shook her head as the avengers all turned to look at her. "Hey, I didn't do that. This time. Even ask Vision. I was with him the whole time." Tony shook his head as Natasha glared at Castiel. "How can we believe you. You don't have any proof you're actually an angel of the lord and he's a hunter." Dean shook his head and looked at Cas. "Show em baby." Cas sighed and stood up moving away from everyone. He gave his shoulders a quick shake and his wings left the veil between life and death and erupted from his back. "That good enough?" Dean asked grinning at Natasha. She shook her head grinning as Thor walked in with a mug of beer. "Yeah i guess that works but let's see what Thor has to say." They all looked towards Thor who slowed to a stop as he witnessed the very odd sight of wings in the room. "Those aren't Sam's are they?" he asked. Steve shook his head. "They're real aren't they?" Dean nodded with a grin. "those wings belong to the sexiest man on my Earth. Castiel. And damn does he look good. You're lucky I'm restraining myself right now." Castiel blushed a bright red as he put his wings away and the avengers groaned. "Oh for fuck's sake. There's two of them now. I can't take it. I'll burn my eyes out before I witness more touchy feely crap." Clint said glaring at Steve, Tony, Dean, and Castiel. Tony grinned and went to say something when suddenly there was an explosion sending everyone flying.

"Everyone okay?" Steve asked getting up painfully. "Not this again." Dean said with a sigh looking out the window. Cas stood up and looked outside. "Are Chuck and Amara fighting again?" He looked over at Dean who limped up beside him. "No. I don't think so. This looks archangelish. Maybe Gabe realised we're missing and is looking for us." The rest of the avengers got up and looked outside at the string of bright white light sitting right in the open air 5 feet away from the hole in the wall. "What the hell is this?" Tony asked looking at it curiously. "Well, we're gonna find out. Everyone gather your gear. We're going in. But not in our pj's." Steve said picking up his shield. "god I hope this isn't another bounce scenario. But Cas, what if it's Jack?" Dean asked looking at Cas as he placed two fingers on Dean's head healing him. "I don't know Dean. It might be Jack. He was out with Bobby earlier." Dean shook his head and turned to Steve and Tony. "you guys got clothes? I don't think dirty, ripped clothes are a good look for us." Steve nodded as he turned away. "And then we can fill you in on our situation here as well. Considering we didn't believe you two were engaged."


	3. So many lies!!!! pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued on from chapter 2. They go into the seam. obviously because all our boys are crazy people. find out more stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress this enough, thank you all soo much for your support even if this isn't a popular fic right now its my baby and i love where its going.

Dressed and ready for action, Steve was holding his shield when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dean. "Be careful. I see the way Tony looks at you and its the same way my brother looks at his boyfriend. He loves you." Steve nodded "Can we keep our love lives out of this? I need to concentrate." Dean looked taken aback but quickly recovered and shifted just slightly and Steve could tell he was looking at a battle worn man in front of him and not a confused and excited man. "Tony, Falcon, and Rhodes are the flying support and staying to be let in last just in case anyone misses the jump. Vision is going with Wanda seeing as he is one of the more powerful ones as well as Thor who is flying in first Hammer at the ready. The rest are lined up and ready to go Cap." Steve shook his head. "Where is Castiel going? And how did you get this all together without me. " Steve gestured at the line up of avengers at the hole in the wall. "Castiel and I are going in right after Thor and Vision is following after us as well as Wanda. Frankly sir, I don't trust your men when it comes to jumping 5 feet of open air suspended above god knows how many stories before pavement. For the second question, you were brooding and they need an idea of what they're going into. And since Cas and I know the most about this kind of thing, The guns are going in first followed by the rest of the team. Least likely injured people first you know." Dean turned on his after that and walked stiffly over to Castiel. 'There's a story there.' Steve thought as he pulled his helmet over his face and walked over to the team. "Has Dean filled you guys in on everything? Good. Thor as Dean said you're first followed by Dean and Castiel." They all nodded and stepped up to the window. One by one they all leapt from the ledge to the seam and disappeared without a trace.

On the other side, Thor swung in and saw someone with a set of wings in front of him. Without thought he swung his hammer up and hit the winged being knocking it away as Dean and Castiel appeared beside him. "Found our first intruder." Thor said smugly. Dean walked over to get a closer look with Cas hot on his tail and sighed in obvious relief. "Thor that's not an enemy. That's our kid, Jack. He's a nephilim." Dean leaned down and helped Jack up with a smile. "Dean, Castiel. Who are these people?" Jack asked. "Dean grinned. "These are the avengers. Have you been looking for us?" Jack nodded. "Sam sent me to find you. Gabriel couldn't find your auras on Earth so I've been bouncing through worlds until I found you. I was just recharging. Sam and Gabe have news." Dean sighed and looked at Cas. "Please tell me it's not another apocalypse." Cas looked at Dean and kissed his nose softly. "Another apocalypse?!?" Clint asked popping in. "How many do you guys get?" Dean looked over to Clint. "About one every other year, If we're lucky." He turned back to Jack. "It's not quite an apocalypse. More like Micheal and the dream walker. The man said that he wanted God to pay. That God never should have that much power over us so he wants to destroy each world until there is one left. If he can, he wanted to save his heroes." Steve popped in just as Jack finished talking. Suddenly there was a shield flying at Jack and he flew back. "Woah, woah, woah. Don't hurt him. That's Jack." Dean said jumping in front of Jack. The avengers all nodded and Steve got confused. "Why do we have a Jack. We did not have a Jack." Then the last of the avengers flew in. "There are a lot of you. Is that everyone?" Jack asked. When Tony nodded Jack sighed and suddenly the portal behind them closed. "What the hell dude?" Tony asked. "i couldn't keep the portal open much longer. You would have been stuck in a dying world. "Wait. Hold up. Dying world? can someone fill us in please?" Rhodes asked looking at Dean. "There is a bad guy who wants only one world to exist. An act of spite against God. He likes us and the avengers. There was also another world but he already put them on our earth and destroyed theirs." Jack said shortening the already long story. "But what about the innocents?" Wilson asked. "He moved them onto a separate world but they don't fit there anymore so he wants just to destroy them." Jack said with a grin. "Not a good time for a grin buddy. Thanks though." Dean said patting Jack's shoulder. "Can someone at least explain who Jack is to you guys." Natasha said glaring at Jack. "Oh, sorry. Jack is Lucifer's son but is not a bad person. He has unlimited power and has stayed with Sam, Cas, and I until Gabe came along. We wanted Jack to have a better life than just 4 guardians so we officially adopted him. Avengers say hello to our son. Jack say hello to the avengers." Dean said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hi." Said jack as the avengers waved. 

"How worried is Sam?" Dean asked as he and Jack walked ahead of the team. "He's worried because we can't stop this man but he wants to. We just don't know how to. So he sent me for you uys but you brought friends which means more help right?" Jack asked looking at Dean. Dean nodded. "Don't worry kid, We'll get to the bottom of this and save all those worlds and those people. They don't deserve to die just because some God wannabe is being spiteful." Jack grinned and that's when the world shook beneath their feet.

"This world is ending! Let me just open a portal." jack yelled as he started flapping his wings to stay standing. His eyes lit up as he focused his power on getting them out of there and then suddenly they all disappeared into another world.


	4. not our world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they land on another world but it is not the world of Dean and Castiel's. in this world Lucifer won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. thanks for the kudos and the comments they really keep me driving especially in this heat here up north. woo is it hot. but hey at least its not hell. though some may say it is.

Popping into another world confused the avengers. "So you can do that whenever you want and it doesn't hurt you?" Wanda asked waving her hand in Jack's general direction. Jack nodded. "Yep. Well, I do get tired but that's okay. it brings me happiness to know that my family is okay." Wanda grinned and vision looked confused. "But that means that they use you. doesn't it?" Steve and Tony threw themselves at Dean while the rest of the team launched themselves at Cas. Both men were fighting to get to vision dean reaching out as if he wanted to strangle vision. "Enough." Jack yelled, his wings flying out and knocking everyone back. Dean stood up and brushed himself off and glared at Vision. "We do not use him. He is family. Just because he has powers does not mean I would ever ask him to just do whatever for me. That's not fair. And for the record, if Jack doesn't use his powers it can make him go insane. We have just taught him how to use his powers in moderation so he doesn't hurt anybody." Vision nodded. "My apologies. I didn't understand the situation and I spoke irrationally. Please forgive me for offending you, as that was not my intention. Only to understand better. "Dean nodded and mumbled out a thank you. "What was that?" Natasha asked with a grin. Dean opened his mouth to respond when the ground beneath them rumbled. "Um guys, doesn't that mean we have to go?" Rhodes asked firing up his suit. Dean shook his head. "No this is different. It's like the gates of hell have been opened everywhere simultaneously and its breaking apart the earth." Dean looked at Castiel. "Or we are in the wrong world. One where Lucifer absorbed Micheal's' powers and killed Micheal." Castiel nodded and Jack's gaze bounced between them. "What does that mean?" Jack asked. "It means we need to hide and you have to quiet your powers so he can't find us using you." Castiel said. Jack nodded and then there was a slight hum in the air before Jack's eyes glowed and slowly dimmed. "Wait. What did he do. Does that hurt him?" Clint asked holding up a hand. "And the devil, does that mean he is the most powerful being on this earth." Steve shook his head. "From what I understand of this exchange. Lucifer beat Micheal in some crazy war, absorbed his powers and now controls both Heaven and hell, hence the shaking. Jack is still the most powerful but his powers are like a honing beacon on our location so he dimmed himself to keep us safe and to recharge. Now for my questions. How much of that was correct? and will it hurt Jack?" Dean grinned and gave a thumbs up as Castiel answered. "Yes you were correct and no it doesn't hurt him. It just means that when we leave this planet it won't be for a couple days and Jack is going to be exhausted trying to multitask on all of this." Tony nodded. "Makes sense I guess. Or at least as much sense is possible right now." Dean stepped up, his stance changing again. From wary soldier to outright leader no one wanted to challenge him. Except Steve and Bucky. " Alright. So I know this is weird, uncomfortable. Not what you wanted from this day but here we are. So here's the plan. First things first, we are gonna head into the woods and find a big enough clearing for us. We also need lots of bushes to hide our gear but make it easily accessible. Right now it doesn't look like another apocalypse world but rather a world with a few kinks in it. We'll regroup, converse, debate, keep watch until we have a handle and Jack heals up. Right now he is our only hope and our greatest liability. We can't leave this world without him but he really can't protect himself by himself right now, so that's another thing. We'll set up camp and get some rest. Clint and Natasha and Steve if you're willing can find food while the rest of us set up. Any questions or concerns?" Everybody shook theirt heads but then Bucky stood up. "Why do we have to listen to you? Why not Steve? He's done this before so have I, what makes you so damn special." Castiel sighed as Dean started speaking again. This time his voice hard and challenging. "Have you ever bounced between worlds before? No? I didn't think so. I'm giving advice. You don't have to listen to me but if you want to go up against a Lucifer I have only ever fought once and almost lost too then be my guest. But let me tell you if you go your own way then that's it. I'm not gonna keep my arms open for someone who doesn't want to be there. I've had too many people leave my life for me to care about one person I just met." With that he turned and stalked off into the forest to find a campsite, the avengers shrugging and following him. With a sigh Bucky picked up his duffel bag and followed. 

Unbeknownst to them a pair of red eyes followed them into the darkness.


End file.
